Night out of Time
by fyd818
Summary: I knew this moment was the beginning of the rest of my life, and it was exactly where I wanted to be.  RononTeyla fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: I knew this moment was the beginning of the rest of my life, and it was exactly where I wanted to be. RononTeyla, fluff.

Rating: K

Warnings: If babies and fluff scare you, then I don't recommend reading this, lol.

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: Possible spoilers for the future (maybe. Hopefully?).

Part: 1/1

Title: _Night out of Time_

Author: fyd818

Author's notes: Random fluffy baby fic that popped in my head at four-thirty in the morning while I was trying to get past the omnipresent insomnia that comes with the summer flu. I feel better now, though, and typed this up because I loved the idea. Then I decided to share it with you. Thank you so much for taking time to check this fic out – I hope you enjoy it!

**Night out of Time**

by

_fyd818_

Something was wrong. It was too quiet. Too peaceful.

Shouldn't there be wailing right about now?

The baby monitor, a gift from Doctor Weir, was suspiciously silent.

Without opening my eyes, I reached to my left and was met with the surface of the mattress. Still warm – he hadn't been up for long.

I groaned and rolled over, managing to get myself into an upright position at the same time. It appeared all my natural grace had disappeared at the same time as childbirth, right along with my sleep. I tripped over something – probably my own feet, stumbling all over themselves in my lack of awareness – but managed to catch myself on the edge of the bed. I shouldn't have bothered getting out of bed in the first place, not at three-fourteen in the morning when my beloved husband was no doubt taking care of our child.

I smiled. _Our child._ Something just seemed right about that.

Something beckoned to me, and I kept right on walking.

Quietly I left the master bedroom and went directly next door. I was ready for anything, or so I thought.

_Oh, my. . ._

The crib was empty, but that didn't bother me in the least. Across the room from me, two green eyes stared at me with keen, wide-eyed awareness. A toothless grin lit up her perfect face, and with excitement one small fist curled around one of her father's dreadlocks and yanked with surprising strength for one so small.

Ronon Dex, fast asleep in the rocker next to the crib with baby Charin protectively wrapped in his powerful but gentle arms, jerked awake with a grimace of pain. One large hand moved to the small one, still yanking, and gently detached the tiny fingers one by one.

Charin giggled; Ronon smiled.

Everything inside me bubbled with joy and love and comfort.

Ronon hadn't noticed me yet. He was too wrapped up in Charin, his finger having replaced his hair, and the nonsense he was whispering steadily to her now. I couldn't understand a word of it – the words were foreign, probably Satedan – but the low, comforting rumble of his voice pooled warmth and a protected feeling in my belly. And, undoubtedly, Charin's.

Suddenly, I was wide awake. But I couldn't move – I didn't want to – I just stood and watched my husband, a former Runner and powerful warrior, with our tiny, fragile daughter. And I knew this moment was the beginning of the rest of my life, and it was exactly where I wanted to be.

Ronon's tone shifted from a whisper into a low hum. The tune was simple, but it was yet another complicated facet to the man I'd thought I knew. There was still so much about him left for me to discover, I realized, and I looked forward to it.

Baby Charin's eyes seemed to grow too heavy for her to hold open. She sighed a little as they slipped closed, and her breathing evened out in sleep. She looked angelic; I prayed nothing bad would ever touch her life though I knew eventually, inevitably, it would. Her little fingers relaxed their grip on her father's and moved to her mouth, into which her index finger disappeared.

Ronon gazed at his sleeping daughter for another moment. Then he looked up and noticed me.

I grinned at him and knew my joy showed in my eyes. I was so happy to be here, with him, with Charin. This was my life, my family; I wouldn't trade it for anything.

He lithely rose to his feet and came to wrap his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me to his side and dropped a soft kiss on my hair, then his daughter's forehead.

I curled one arm around his waist and traced Charin's tiny, beautiful features with the index finger of my other hand. I smiled wider when, even in sleep, her free hand curled around my finger.

This felt like a dream, a night out of time, but I knew it was real. It was real, and I was going to cling to this moment – to Ronon and Charin – with all my might and not let it go.

After the sun was up, life would continue as normal. But for this night, for this _moment_, nothing could touch us. Nothing could go wrong.

I closed my eyes, leaned my head against Ronon's chest, and committed this forever moment to memory.

**-The End-**

_Now that I feel like writing again, I wanted to type this up and share it with you. Again, thank you so much for taking the time to check this out, and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
